This invention relates generally to cooking apparatus and particularly to a cooking apparatus having an improved conveyor and heating system.
Restaurants of the type referred to as "fast food" as well as "full service" restaurants commonly use cooking apparatus which utilize a heating chamber in the form of a tunnel. Food to be cooked is conveyed through the heating chamber by an endless conveyor and overhead radiant heating is used in the cooking process. Examples of such apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,996 of Harold D. Wells; U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,613 of Harold D. Wells et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,177 of Harold D. Wells et al.
One of the primary problems associated with the prior art apparatus is that of high energy consumption because of significant heat loss. Heat loss results from several factors including the use of an endless conveyor having upper and lower spans which are continuously moving from the apparatus into the relatively cool ambient air. Another problem associated with the cooking process itself is that, unlike manual cooking, conveyor cooking in which a relatively enclosed tunnel is used does not readily permit the food product to be shuffled or shifted on the conveyor by use of a spatula. Further, linear movement through a conventional apparatus, without the use of fans to assist in moving the stratified air does not provide the desirable air agitation which enchances the cooking process.
The present invention solves these and other problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.